


touching along a curve

by bread_boy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, because there's never too much fluff with chanlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_boy/pseuds/bread_boy
Summary: Felix gets a little mean but turns softer than he's ever been in the process.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	touching along a curve

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during and after the skz room last night bc that b-word felix used to describe chan had me cringing so bad. the man literally had a mini epiphany while staring blankly into space like "oh no. oh no no no. am i being brozoned rn"
> 
> also this specific prompt is from the lovely [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi) :D thank you for constantly yelling into the void for more chanlix fics; it actually worked skdjskd

Felix has always been described either as an angel or fairy by both the fans and the members, and while he doesn't necessarily think that's true, he doesn't outright reject the notion either.

It's for the simple fact that it's just _nice_ to be perceived as such, whether it be because of his perpetual sunshine (as claimed by the fans) or dainty hands (once again, the fans) or ability to give the warmest cuddles (the members, this time)– Felix appreciates their unwavering insistence that he did, in fact, fall from heaven.

He feels like it most times too– not the falling from heaven part– but being an angel, albeit an admittedly flawed one. Still, he's collected the bits and pieces of himself– the parts that he'd trimmed or tucked away to fit the idol mold– and relearned them over the years, piecing them together to build a Felix who is authentic just as much as he's comfortable in his own skin.

This is how it is on most days, but as he enunciates the words "big brother" through the phone in front of a million viewers, with Chris sitting _right there_ beside him, Felix feels far, far from being an angel, or anyone nice, for that matter.

They're in the middle of doing a livestream to talk more about their upcoming album for what feels like their twentieth comeback this year, but all the same, they still feel that familiar spark of tension, the air thin and heads a little dizzy like it always is when they're about to give out something of theirs to the world.

They have special guests slated today, as is with tradition, the first one being their label mate and _sunbaenim_ Bambam from GOT7. Privately, he is Bamie, Chris' friend for over ten years now, but they keep up with appearances in front of the viewers (despite doing a pretty bad job so far).

The precursor to the "big brother" situation starts with Bambam breezily asking, "What kind of leader is Chan?" which is immediately followed by "Let's start with Felix". All it had taken was for Chris to giggle, grinning hard enough for his dimple to surface and ears turning red in the process, for Felix to make a rash split second decision.

"He's always taken good care of me," he starts, taking on a solemn air that has the whole room listening attentively. Chris himself is subconsciously leaning closer, steadily holding the phone as Felix continues, "he's a big brother–"

Bambam interjects with "Big brother?" like he hadn't heard right. Beside Felix, Chris seems frozen in place, neither nodding his head nor kicking his legs like he usually does, never one to stay still for too long.

"Yeah," Felix says, because for all the times he's been called an angel, publicly by the fans or privately by Chris when they're folded into each other in the top bunk, Chris pressing that word (and some more) into his skin, he doesn't really feel like being one right now.

So, with an air of finality, he repeats, "A big brother to me."

Bambam acknowledges the rest of his answer with little side comments in between until Felix finally concludes with a heartfelt, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here in this spot."

Afterwards, the attention is shifted to Changbin as Bambam goes off on a tangent about how great he thinks his body is, with Chris quietly holding his hand out to Felix, murmuring _Thanks bro_ , as if rubbing salt to the wound.

Felix takes his hand easily, feels the subtle way Chris tightens his grip before his finger barely grazes Felix's knuckles, as if leaving a question in between the grooves to revisit later on.

*

Chris does bring it up later, when they're both tucked in his bed, barefaced and hair still tacky with hairspray, his lips tracing the jutted bone at the back of Felix's hand before he's whispering, "Are we okay?"

Felix blinks, slow and lazy like he always gets when he's this close with Chris, drunk on their proximity and Chris' scent and Chris' warmth and Chris' eyes, still dark from smudged eyeshadow, pinning him down with a searching gaze.

"'Course we are." he rumbles, voice thick in the silence. Chris stares at him for a moment longer, obviously unconvinced judging by the downturn of his lips, but he makes no move to press further, slipping his eyes shut to exhale instead.

And though Felix admits that he can be a little mean, a little sly if he wants to, he still has his breaking point in the form of Chris' face crumpling with all the emotions he's holding at bay. Felix presses close until he can smooth away the lines with his fingers, then with his mouth.

"We're good," he whispers urgently, searing it into Chris' skin. "we're good, Chris. _You're_ good. You're so good to me–"

"Good enough to be your big brother?" comes Chris' dry chuckle, and ah. There it is.

Felix noses the slope of Chris' jaw, rests his forehead against Chris' cheek as he stares at the dip of Chris' clavicle. Here, right now, he's surrounded by nothing else but the sight and sound and smell of Chris.

If you were to tell him a year ago that he'd find himself in this position, bracketed between Chris' bed frame and Chris himself, warm and real and aching, Felix would've blushed to the roots of his hair before vehemently denying being interested even at the thought of it.

From the time their paths had crossed and weaved together in an intricate slope of ups and downs, Chris had made it his personal mission to take Felix under his wing, doting on him with so much care and affection that it was almost smothering.

But the thing is, that's exactly what 17 year old Felix had needed, and through the years this need evolved into a want– a want for Chris' approval, for Chris' attention, for Chris, just as he is. Felix had wanted, so, _so_ badly for their paths to intersect again, for his yearning to run parallel with Chris' until they can finally meet at the same point.

"Didn't mean it." Felix says, drawing back just enough to look into Chris' eyes. It's like staring at a mirror from what feels like a lifetime ago; the uncertainty, the hurt and the ache– that constant ache– now staring back at him. "I was just being stupid, Chris, I–"

"No." For a moment Felix feels his blood run cold, his breath stuttering as his eyes dart all over Chris' face, looking for that one sign that he'd bitten more than he can chew. Instead, what comes is the tender cradle of Chris' palm, calloused and steady around the curve of his cheek. "I'm the one who was being stupid, Lix."

Then, because Chris was the most selfless, most idiotic person Felix had the (mis)fortune of falling in love with, continues, "It was probably time for me to get a taste of my own medicine anyway. _God_ , that was so awful, Lix, how'd you put up with me, huh?"

Felix's heart swells to a point where he can no longer contain it, his love pouring out in a stream of words that he can't seem to physically stop. "You _dumbass_ ," he seethes, cheeks reddening with the effort of simply not kissing this man senseless. "you were so clueless. You had no idea how bad it hurt every time you told me I was your little brother, like you were curving me or something. But that's the thing– you weren't. You just... you just didn't _know_."

He draws back, setting a good distance between him and Chris to make sure he not only hears but sees all of it– just how devastatingly in love he is, despite everything– the doubt and the hurt and the sting that never really went away until Chris finally, _finally_ took him out on a walk one day, and, through the hazy pink filter that he seems permanently overlayed with in Felix's eyes, confessed, _I like you, Felix._

"I do now." Chris reels him back in with a sure hand wrapped around his wrist. Felix instantly melts into the gesture, a soft smile gracing his features as Chris grazes the slope of his cheekbone with his lips, mapping out the constellations there. "I know that we're meant to be like this. I know that this is what I want."

Chris travels up to Felix's temple, leaving kisses in his wake like little gifts before planting his next words just by Felix's hairline, watches as it blooms scarlet and spreads on the flowerbed that is Felix's freckles.

"I know that I love you."

In the midst of this, Felix can't help but think that between the two of them, Chris is definitely the angel, turning his mean little prank into a catalyst to cement his affection, his _love_ for Felix. And because Felix isn't one to be upstaged so easily, he chases Chris' mouth with his own, startling him with a chaste kiss.

"You're too good for me." Felix sighs, wrapping himself around Chris further despite the fact. "You've given me so much, taught me half of what I know now, and–" he pauses, a slow, pleased smile easing into his face, "and now you love me."

Chris grins– that same boyish grin that he'd aimed at Felix when he'd been brought back after his elimination, tackled into a group hug by the other boys to celebrate their reunion. Chris had stood back, watching the happy chaos unfold with watery eyes, and when their gazes met that was when Felix knew.

"I love you." Chris repeats, his young face morphing into the earnest man before Felix's very eyes.

"I love you too." Felix breathes, like this is the only truth he knows now. Then, just before Chris leans in to drown him in more kisses, he says, "Let's not call each other brother from now on, okay?"

Chris laughs, surprised by the request, but he quickly recovers with a playful twinkle in his eye. "I don't know, Lix," he draws the thought out as he thumbs Felix's bottom lip, chuckling when he attempts to bite down on it. "if it ends up with you getting all soft and mushy like this, why not?"

Felix snorts, an unattractive little sound that makes Chris giggle some more, hopelessly endeared as he scoops Felix into his arms. "Just kiss me already, will ya?"

So Chris does.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure you already know, but skz are having their comeback today at 6PM KST. please support these boys in any way you can! they work so, so hard and are genuine about their craft. skz rebellion 2020!!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading :D
> 
> ps: feel free to hmu on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ttubinni)! i need more stays on my tl hhhuuu


End file.
